


I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Gwen (Merlin), Best Friends, Gen, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Supportive Gwen (Merlin), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day 12 of Whumptober the prompts were: Broken Down | Broken Bones | Broken Trust
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Kudos: 49





	I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING

Gwen and Merlin are running from a group for bandits after getting separated from the others. Merlin leading them away. “Merlin, we can’t keep going.”

Merlin knows she’s right, she’s always right. But he doesn’t know if he can handle revealing his secret seeing the broken trust in her eyes. It would break him. He shakes the fear out of his head. “Promise you won’t hate me?”

“Merlin what are you talking about?”  
“Promise me please.”

“I promise.”

Merlin turns around shifting into a completely different person. Although Merlin looks the same physically everything else seems different from what Gwen knew of Merlin. He makes sure that Gwen is behind him. Once he is sure the bandits are only meters away from them. Gwen instinctively tries to pull on Merlin’s tunic but stops as his arm extends rapidly. Causing all of the bandits to fly backwards, Gwen is sure she heard bones snap. 

Merlin turns to Gwen, fear and sorrow prominent in his eyes that are fading back to blue. Gwen is scared because she thinks Merlin is afraid of her. Then suddenly everything from their past clicks, it all makes sense. Merlin isn’t afraid of her but losing her friendship, by all intensive purposes she’s his oldest friend who's alive. 

Gwen pulls Merlin into the tightest hug she can muster. “Don’t you dare think for one more second that I could hate you, you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that.”

Merlin begins to sob holding Gwen just as tight as she’s holding him. Gwen hushes him and pulls away wiping his tears away. “But don’t think you’re getting away without explaining everything.”

“You won’t tell anyone?”

“Pinky promise.”


End file.
